


Somewhere on the road side

by KalasyrTiaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasyrTiaan/pseuds/KalasyrTiaan
Summary: Винчестерам и Кастиилу в кои-то веки выдалась тихая ночка. Дин решает смыться в ближайший бар и развеяться, а Кастиил и Сэм остаются наедине...
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere on the road side

**Author's Note:**

> Я старалась. Фик старый, залила его с Фикбука. просто переношу от туда свои работы.

— Ребят, вы как хотите, а я, пожалуй, пойду в бар, может подцеплю кого-нибудь. — обратился старший Винчестер к брату и ангелу, пятясь направлении того самого пресловутого бара, который находился в пяти минутах ходьбы от припаркованной «Импалы» и двух мужчин.

— Посмеете хоть пальцем тронуть мою детку — убью обоих.

— Мы поняли, вали уже! — не выдержал Сэм, торопя своего брата. Кто хочет каждый раз слушать в сотый раз одни и те же наставления? Вот и охотник не горел желанием. Дин все же удалился, напоследок крикнув:

— Не шалите! Приду — проверю.- на что получил нецензурный жест рукой от младшего брата. Удостоверившись, что старший Винчестер ушел достаточно далеко, Сэм полез в багажник, доставая ящик дешевого пива. Кас запрыгнул на капот, дабы насладиться видом ночного неба, и при этом не сидеть на пыльной, холодной земле. Младший Винчестер протянул ему только что открытую бутылку хмельного напитка, на что получил обескураженный взгляд.

— На меня не действует, ты же знаешь. — на выдохе произнес Кас, откидываясь спиной на лобовое стекло автомобиля.

— Ну, слушай, стоит отличная ночь, нескончаемые монстры нам не докучают, так что…почему бы не выпить? — Кастиэль смотрел на охотника выжидающе, ища подвох. — Тем более, если я буду пить один, то буду чувствовать себя алкоголиком, а так хоть какая-то иллюзия.

Кастиил от такой новости в восторг не пришел, но и вовсе отказываться ему не хотелось, так что тот все же взял бутылку из темного стекла и сделал глоток горьковатой жидкости. Оба мужчины уставились на звездное небо. Ночь была поистине прекрасна, поблизости будто не было ни души, словно в мире остались только они одни, и только отголоски музыки давали знать о других людях. Звезды светили будто по-другому, не как когда-либо раньше, а намного ярче.

Спустя некоторое время бутылка Сэма окончательно опустела, а на лице его заиграл румянец, свидетельствовавший о том, что алкоголь все же достиг своей цели. Оба мужчины сидели в полной тишине. Кастиэль был заворожен ночным небом, а Сэм просто отдыхал, молча о своем.

Прохладный осенний ветерок трепал пряди волос, заставляя время от времени приглаживать их. Сэм, в очередной раз поправляя то и дело щекочущую его прядь, по чистой случайности опустил руку на ладонь сидящего рядом Кастиила. Младший Винчестер, под действием хмельного напитка, ничего особенного в жесте не увидел. А Кас просто продолжал вглядываться в ночное небо, большим пальцем потирая гладкое горлышко бутылки.

Хотя, стоит учесть, что по его спине все же побежал табун мурашек.

— Не правда ли звезды прекрасны сегодня ночью? — прошептал Кастиэль, будто стараясь сохранить тишину, царившую в этом месте. Сэм повернул голову в сторону ангела, и невольно восхитился открывшемуся его глазам зрелищу. Свет звезд мягко озарял прекрасное лицо, подчеркивал точеные скулы и мужественный подбородок, поблескивал на чуть приоткрытых губах, а в глазах отзывался картиной звездного неба, отчего они походили на две галактики. От столь завораживающего зрелища у Сэма вдруг сперло дыхание. И, кажется, его сердце пропустило удар. Сэм произнес на выдохе:

— Да, небо сегодня поистине прекрасно.

— Знаешь, такие моменты напоминают мне о доме. — задумчиво произнес Кас, опуская глаза на черный асфальт, — Когда-то давно, еще на заре человечества, в свободное от битв и сражений время, мы с моими братьями и сестрами любили сидеть на бескрайних полях рая и наблюдать за вами, людьми.

— Не беспокойся, Кас, и на нашей улице будет праздник. Ты обязательно вернешься в рай, даю слово. — от одного только взгляда на печального Кастиила сердце Винчестера сжалось, и он всем своим естеством пожелал утешить его. Кас ухмыльнулся, а затем произнес, закусив губу:

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

Изрядно одурманенный алкоголем, разум охотника счел данный жест за флирт, и Сэм притянул ангела к себе. Едва Сэм коснулся губ Кастиэля, как последний стремительно оттолкнул охотника от себя.

— Извини, я не знаю что на меня наш… — не успевает договорить Сэм, как к его устам припадают с новой силой. Целует Кас мокро, неопытно, то и дело издавая странные звуки, напоминающие нечто среднее между шумным выдохом и стоном. Вторая рука, что недавно держала бутылку с пивом, легла на макушку Винчестера. В это время язык охотника успел проникнуть в рот Кастиила и уже вовсю там хозяйничал.

— Ну ребята, я же просил не шалить! — воскликнул Дин, приближаясь к нашей парочке.


End file.
